Most people have at one time or another experienced difficulties in conducting a proper dental examination of their own teeth, for example by looking in a mirror. There is thus a danger of people neglecting to check their teeth regularly, particularly if periodical check-ups are not carried out by a dentist. In this way, irreparable dental damage may occur, which might have been prevented had a simple device been available with which the individual could regularly monitor his own teeth and gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,945 discloses a heated dental mirror which is battery operated and includes an illumination device. International patents W080/00300 and W088/08686 also disclose illuminated mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,838 discloses a complex self inspection device which includes extenders for moving the cheek out of the way. However the construction is complicated, expensive to produce and difficult to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type which improves on those currently available.